1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror device for a vehicle at which a mirror is made turnable about an axis of a support member.
2. Related Art
In a mirror device for a vehicle recited in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 6-33739), a base is mounted to a door panel of a vehicle body, and a turnable housing is supported to be turnable about a turning shaft of the base. A base cover is mounted to the base. Thus, the base cover is positioned at the base, and accuracy of positioning of the turnable housing with respect to the base cover is improved.
In this mirror device for a vehicle, the turning shaft is a separate component from the base.
In this case, when the turning shaft is mounted to the base, accuracy of positioning of the turnable housing with respect to the base and the base cover may be improved if the turning shaft is positioned with respect to the base.